As a method for preventing finger pinch in the field of scissors, as described in Patent Document 1 for example, providing a protrusion on an opposing inner surface of an operation portion is publicly known. In Patent Document 1, a protrusion is provided on an inner surface of one operation portion opposite to the other operation portion so that the both operation portions are not abutted on a line or a surface, thereby preventing fingertips from being pinched between the both operation portions. A similar protrusion is also seen in Patent Document 2 relating to an earlier application of Patent Document 1. A similar protrusion is also seen in Japanese scissors and scissors for hairdressing.